1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an image display apparatus and an operating method thereof, and for example, to an image display apparatus configured to provide a user interface reflecting a preference or an interest of a user and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Image display apparatuses are apparatuses having functions of displaying an image that a user may view. The user may watch broadcasting channels via the image display apparatuses. The image display apparatuses display on displays thereof a broadcasting channel selected by a user from among broadcasting signals transmitted from broadcasting stations.
Also, smart televisions (TVs) configured to provide various content in addition to the broadcasting functions have been provided. The smart TVs aim to analyze and provide what users want without manipulation by the users, rather than being manually operated based on selection by the users.
Meanwhile, the image display apparatuses may provide to a user the whole program information of all the channels using a list of the channels or a program guide. In this case, the user of the image display apparatuses has to press a key of a controller several times in order to directly search for a preferred channel or program.